


Huntik: Beyond The Elements

by seasonally



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Quests, Romance, Secret Organizations, Slavery, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Violence, first work on ao3! feel free to give me the good bad and ugly in comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonally/pseuds/seasonally
Summary: An eager heiress, a naive son, a dishonoured solider, and a troubled master of illusions. Though divided by different elements and goals, this ragtag team takes on a world thrust into chaos after the Hundred Year War. With the Organisation running strife in both the human and spirit world, will they be able to uncover its secrets together? Huntik ATLA AU.
Relationships: Sophie Casterwill/Lok Lambert, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Kudos: 9





	Huntik: Beyond The Elements

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello friends! Although I’ve been a long time lurker, this is my first story on AO3. I hope all of you are doing okay during this trying time! Please stay at home (as much as possible), wear a mask when you do head out and take care of yourself, both mentally and physically; wash your hands, use hand sanitisier, indulge in self-care, learn new things! Whatever you need to do to get about your day!!!
> 
> I’m a huge fan of both Huntik and ATLA, and thought it would be fun to re-imagine Huntik characters in the bending world. ATLA characters are canon in this universe, but will never interact with Huntik characters (not directly anyway). Aang is the current avatar but I wanted to tread a different storyline that didn’t involve the Avatar himself. Also, this fic is set after the Hundred Year War 
> 
> For my fellow Huntik fans, I can’t wait for all 3 of you to read our first fan piece in months! :’) For ATLA fans, I really hope you’ll stay for the ride and enjoy these adventures! Reviews and criticism are very welcome!

_Unknown Fire Nation Territory, Midday_

It was an organised mess of anxious yells and muddy water splashing in all directions. Soldiers were scattered all over the cliffside, nonbenders carrying nets in hand while earthbenders and waterbenders switched stances every few seconds to maintain their trap. Even if the lion turtle wasn't struggling so much, the forest lining the cliff would likely be swaying violently from the chaos nevertheless.

"You, over here!"

"No, don't tighten that or it'll break!"

"For spirit's sake, can none of you-"

A humongous blast of water erupted from the base of the cliff, gushing to reach the very top where the giant lion turtle was suspended in mid-air by a combination of spikes of rock, dried mud and ice. The beast had freed a paw and struck the side of the cliff, sending a good chunk of it hurling towards the sea. A flurry of soldiers was either sent flying over the edge or dropped into the depths of the ocean, while the remaining benders attempted to make up for it by doubling up on their already strenuous bending.

To no one's surprise but everyone's disappointment, the lion turtle plummeted downwards, creating an even bigger wave; if the earlier blast was a splash, this was a tsunami.

It took every waterbender, both stranded at the base and standing, to still the wave, holding it in place. If the soldiers hadn't just failed miserably at their one job, they would probably be in awe of their own creation, the clear silken sheet gently splashing and glistening in the light.

"Beautiful! Marvellous! Such a work of art!"

The compliments were laced with evident sarcasm, driving an icy cold down every soldier's spine. The waterbenders slowly lowered the wave, while those taking a swim propelled themselves back into position.

In the distance, a heavy set creature was swimming away.

"Useless, all of you! Quick, quick, bring it over!" A robed figure trudged down the slope where a few soldiers were carrying a huge jagged chunk on a sturdy metal holder, gesturing anxiously. Although bony and balding except for long gray hair on either side of his head, he walked with a hurried gait, hands constantly interlaced and twisting. His red and white robe trailed behind him under the scorching sun as he guided the soldiers towards his work station, his smile gleeful and eyes were shifty as he excitedly adjusted his monocle. "Here, here! That'll do."

An imposing figure stood at the tip of the cliff, wordlessly waiting for his soldiers to gather behind him. Already bracing themselves for his sharp tongue, they marched into position silently.

And so they stood in silence for a few minutes, before the waterbender commander for the mission stepped forward.

"We retrieved the shell, sir!"

"Yes, it seems you did. And how many pieces did you get, exactly?"

"One, sir!"

"One!" he chuckled. "Seems plenty, doesn't it?"

"No, sir!"

"Relax with the 'sir's, boy," the man soothed. "You were newly scouted from the North, I believe?"

"Yes, s- I mean, yes."

"Then perhaps you need a lesson," he suddenly snarled, turning and standing right in front of the soldier within moments. "Unfortunately, this isn't the snow wonderland you folk prance around in, so I hope you understand that we look for actual discipline and skill in good soldiers."

He received a hasty nod in response, which seemed to satisfy him. That is until he stomped and slammed a stone pillar into the soldier's chest, knocking the newbie out. "Restrain him. The Professor will need to have a word with him."

As the unconscious soldier was carried away, he sighed and flicked dirt off at his deep green suit. "Was the tracker at least placed?"

A skittish soldier ran forward, bowing and wordlessly showed him an obsidian black plate with an arrow on it.

"Rassimov son, you're interrupting the creative process! Do quieten down," a voice called out.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Rassimov brushed his hand through his hair and strolled over.

The old man's work station was littered with bottles of various liquids, sachets of powder and herbs, but it seemed that his focus was on two empty bowls and the specimen from the lion turtle.

"Klaus, as we discussed earlier, you are allowed to play with your toys but not experiment with the shell itself. Need I remind you, I am already doing you a great favour as we usually do not engage in such shenanigans outside of headquarters, much less in broad daylight."

Klaus waved dismissively, eyes still focused on examining his work station. "Nonsense, the Professor would want to make sure it already works! A teeny tiny sample is enough to test."

Irate, Rassimov scowled. "As the Professor's right-hand man-"

"As the Professor's personal mixologist, I suggest you step back for what I am about to do, hm?"

With a small huff, Rassimov shook his head and took a few steps back. If this fool screwed this up, he was personally sending him to recapture the beast all by himself.

Klaus' face contorted in concentration as he raised his hands over the shell and clenched them into fists. The shell vibrated in place. Slowly, he unclenched them, keeping his fingers in their claw-like position. Silvery liquid rose in little rivulets from one end, while a rosy red was drawn from the opposite end.

Relaxing his hands, he waved them in circles above the shell in opposite directions. The little streams of liquid spiralled around each other in a helix shape, slowly shifting over a bowl. The fermented spider eye in it glowed softly, floating to the centre of the spiral as Klaus continued in fluid motions.

As the spider eye melted into an orb, the liquid's colours seeped into one another, turning salmon pink and reflecting the eye's orange glow. In one smooth sweep, Klaus swung his arms out then clapped, stretching the mixture out then fusing it.

The surrounding men audibly gasped; even Rassimov jolted. But nothing happened, aside from the mixture dissolving into nothing. Klaus peered at his empty palms and bowls in confusion, lifting a couple of bottles as if the answer was hidden there.

"Men, pack up!" Rassimov commanded. The soldiers rushed to keep their nets and camping materials, while Klaus shooed away those making a mad rush for his herbs and mixtures. Rassimov turned to shoot Klaus a final glare. "The Professor will be very interested in your results."

* * *

_Spirit World, Unknown_

_The first murmur of energy crept across the drought-ridden field, gently bumping into the spirits gathered in the crater. Hundreds of them of various shapes and sizes, were suspended messily above the ashen pit, limbs in disarray, frozen in time. Though they could not react, they understood it to be a warning._

_The second one pulsed through them, rattling them lightly and giving them the first bit of movement in eons. The wave of energy came rolling from every direction, culminating into a blast against the hovering orb in the centre._

_Swirls of neon pink, purple and blue surrounded the winged tree spirit, encasing it like a fossil in amber. Just as helpless as the spirits around was a creature not from this world, nestled in the embrace of the spirit's branch-like arms. There was no ignoring the shudder that shook their little spherical home, but neither could lift a limb in reaction._

_The energy coursed through the spirit, rousing it awake. How could it forget the very thing that had rendered it merciless for years? For once, it sincerely hoped it was human interference that was prodding this portal open. Now, all it had to do was lift an arm to stretch the portal open._

_Alas, it could only muster enough energy to open one eye. And even then, barely so. It squinted, vision blurry. The mess of colours and distant hollers were indiscernible. All it could tell was that the ripple was likely barely outside of the crater, maybe close enough for it to poke with its spindly wooden arm. It tried, desperately, to pry its eyes open further._

_With a soft 'zap', the portal zipped itself up as quickly as it had appeared._

_The spirit slowly sank back into darkness, unable to even utter a word of despair. Oh, the things it could do to the humans if this cursed prison would simply fall apart at a simple hiss. Despite the copious amounts of time it had to ponder, even it was uncertain whether its next actions would be of vengeance or gratitude._

_The creature in its embrace gave one last shudder before sinking back into stasis. The deceptively colourful prison they were in was not budging, but the spirit knew it was time. The humans were reckless but smart. More waves would come, and with them, more portals to offer a chance of freedom._

_It could wait a little more._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too confusing! Our benders will be introduced next chapter so stay tuned ;)


End file.
